The Oracle
"The Oracle" is the thirty-first episode of Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 107th episode overall. Synopsis After discovering a prophetic painting depicting Gumball's naked run through the mall, he is determined to avoid that outcome. Plot Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Richard are at a garage sale at the Bananas' house. Gumball and Darwin are talking about how nice it is to learn about people through the stuff they own. As they talk, Darwin takes a ski mask and asks what it is, prompting Banana Bob to explain to them that it is his "bananaclava." After Gumball and Darwin are disgusted by one of Banana Bob's things, Anais asks if they have money, and the brothers see her wearing a grotesque mask and get scared and more grossed out. Then once they stop, Gumball admits that the mask that Anais is wearing is the best thing in the garage sale, and asks Banana Joe for its price. Banana Joe asks for half a penny, and Gumball gives him a penny. When Joe insists on half a penny, Gumball tells him that half-pennies do not exist and do not make sense like half a sentence. Joe then brings the price to a quarter of a penny, and Gumball instead takes a painting to try to make the price possible to pay. Banana Joe asks for half a dollar, and Gumball rips up a bill in half. Then he gets mad in frustration when Joe tells him that he could have just given 50 cents. Before he can hit Joe with his painting though, Darwin stops him and points out that the painting is showing them in the present. Gumball, Darwin and Anais are awed at the painting, and Joe tells them that his mom painted it. He also tells them that her paintings have been in the garage for years. They discover even more paintings of them in past events that happened. One painting that Darwin discovers shows Gumball completely naked (except for a leaf) in the middle of an angry crowd at the mall. When Gumball says that he was never in that situation, Anais points out that the paintings will all happen and that the painting takes place today. Gumball is unnerved by this. After this, Richard accidentally knocks Banana Bob out while trying to pay for a pair of binoculars. Back at home, Anais tells Gumball that he can change the future. After belittling his sister's advice, he takes it and does nothing in his room to avoid being naked at the mall. After barely a minute, Gumball's body begins to move on its own and goes downstairs. He explains that he has too much energy. Gumball grabs a pan and asks Darwin to knock him out. Darwin grabs the pan reluctantly, and hits Gumball softly. When Darwin is asked to hit harder, he does so but fails to knock Gumball out. He hits harder again, but Gumball still does not go unconscious because of his "massive clinically oversized" head (as said by Anais). When Gumball says that it does not matter as long as he does not go to the mall, Nicole is reminded and says he needs new clothes. Then she scares Gumball when he insists on refusing. Before Nicole reaches the car, Gumball sabotages the car. But then when Nicole starts up the car with ease, she remarks it seems more powerful than before. Then she speeds up to the mall, faster than before. While on the way, the radio and a sign on the road remind Gumball about the future. He then tries to escape the car only to find that they have already arrived at the mall. Taking advice from Anais again, he tries to ask his mom to not go to the mall "for the sake of mother earth" and to buy somewhere else. Then he tells Nicole about the painting after she sees through his act. Of course, Nicole does not believe this but proceeds to drive home. Before the car gets moving, the engine launches away and she goes to a car dealer in the mall. She takes her children with her, much to Gumball's dismay. Gumball attempts many times to stop going to the mall, first by pretending to tie his shoelaces, then calling the police. These attempts are thwarted when Gumball ties his toes instead, and the Sheriff sees him "calling." When the Sheriff goes after him, Gumball creates a diversion by attracting crowds after claiming there will be a prize for the millionth shopper at the mall. This brings Gumball and his siblings into the mall, and Anais reminds him to not do anything at all. Gumball panics, and accidentally breaks the AC of the mall. When it gets hot, Darwin unintentionally pours hot coffee on Gumball. Darwin inhales Gumball to try and get the hot air away from him, but faints from too much inhaling. Then angry customers learn from Larry that there is no promo, and they see Gumball. Gumball braces himself, and decides to deal with destiny. Then the events of the painting begin to form (an angry crowd, and angry police as well as the unconscious Darwin, and the presence of the recorders that will be recording his incident). After the last event of the painting (raining raccoons) comes true, Gumball rips his remaining clothes off as the crowds and the police come to him. Just as he rips off his undergarments and trousers, Anais puts a leaf person on him and the moment (exactly like Banana Barbara's painting) is pictured and airs on national television. Back at home, Gumball grieves over this, and Anais comes to question "would any of events have happened if they had not seen the painting?" The episode ends with Banana Barbara painting another artwork, this time of the whole Watterson family in the Void. As she finishes, she turns to the camera with an enigmatic smile. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais Supporting Characters *Nicole *Banana Barbara Minor Characters *Richard *Banana Joe *Banana Bob *Tina (painting) *Carrie (painting) *Ghosts (painting) *Nurse *Doughnut Sheriff *Marvin *Felicity *Billy *Leaf *Pantsbully *Cowboy *Hot Dog Guy *Jeff *Quattro *Alison *Mrs. Fitzgerald *Librarian *Green Bear *Shape People *Oval Family *Mushroom *Martin *Siciliana *Louie *Harold *Patrick *Bandage Doctor *Shooting Star *Cupcake Woman *Sarah *Jackie *Hank *George *Mike *Orange Security Guard *Alan *Melted Cheese Guy *Carmen's father *Harry *Daisy the Donkey *Hexagon Lady *Larry *Cam *Karen *Hamburger Cop *French Fries *Raccoons Trivia *This episode was intended to be broadcast on January 15, but was replaced by "The Saint" for unknown reasons. It was later pushed to January 29. *This episode, along with "The Safety" and "The Saint," premiered in Latin America weeks before premiering in the U.S. *According to the painting, this episode takes place on October 24. *This episode has the second most characters after the joint of "The Butterfly" and "The Spoiler," with a count of 55 characters. *Animation from "The Castle" is reused. *At the end of the episode, Banana Barbara painted the Wattersons in the void, possibly foreshadowing an event in a future episode. Continuity *This is the second time Banana Barbara paints a prediction of the future. The first time this ability was shown was in "The Shell." *Gumball wears the same winter coat under his sweater from "Christmas." *Events from "The Quest" and "Halloween" are shown in Banana Barbara's paintings. *The Void makes a cameo at the end of this episode. Its first appearance was in "The Void." *This is the third time Nicole has fire eyes, the last two were from "The Responsible" and "The Authority". *This is the twelfth time Gumball has changed colors. The first eleven were in "The Responsible," "The Ghost," "The Party," "The Flower," "Halloween," "The Game," "The Plan," "The Password," "The Procrastinators," "The Mirror," and "The Butterfly." *Posters for Daisy the Donkey on Ice, Daniel Lennard anti-aging products, and Joyful Burger can be seen around the mall. These events and locations played parts in "The Car," "The Plan," and "The Ghost" respectively. *This episode was foreshadowed in "The Shell," where the paintings hidden in Banana Barbara's room include the titular portrait of naked Gumball from this episode. Cultural References *The album "Velour Underground" found at the garage sale is a reference to the 1967 album The Velvet Underground & Nico. *Gumball's venture through the house while his body was flailing, along with the background music, is a reference to the viral video "Going to the Store" by David Lewandowski. *Richard zooming in and out on Gumball with the binoculars is a reference to Kill Bill. *The license plate falling off of the car and onto the ground is a reference to Back to the Future. *At the Bananas' yard sale, the box of vinyls has Joy Division's Unknown Pleasures, and Pink Floyd's The Wall. *Banana Joe was asking for a ha'penny ("half a penny") for one of the paintings. A ha'penny is a former denomination of British (and colonial American) currency that was used until 1969. Likewise, "half a half a penny" is a Farthing. Goofs/Errors *Banana Joe's eyebrows disappear when he shows the paintings to Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. *Despite being shown in both the painting and the angry mob at the mall, Carmen's father isn't among the citizens trying to attack Gumball in the final scene. **When Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are in their room with the painting, Carmen's father is noticeably absent from the canvas despite being visible seconds before. *Nicole pulls on the car's stick shift twice when they leave for the mall. *The third time Darwin hits Gumball with the frying pan, the sound effect plays before the pan hits his head. fr:L'oracle Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes